One Year Ago
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Wally gets ready for a meeting with Dick. Birdflash, with a surprise ending. Written as a Tumblr askbox fic.


Wrote this as a Tumblr askbox fic, so it's short. I edited it to fit normal writing conventions, but I didn't add more to it. So yeah, short...

Ownership disclaimed.

Wally adjusted his collar again, admiring himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up as usual, but he was pretty sure Dick wouldn't mind. Dick usually liked the kinda fluffy hair. He hadn't seen Dick in a year; he had to look good for him. Finally deciding that he looked presentable, he left his room, heading out of Mount Justice.

As he was leaving, Artemis spotted him. "Why so spiffed up?" she smirked.

"I'm gonna go see Dick," he said, smiling brightly.

She looked like she was going to say something, but she closed her mouth. She cleared her throat. "T-tell him I say hi."

"Will do!" He left.

As he walked to the bus stop—he didn't want to get too sweaty—he passed a flower vendor. "Are those… blue asters?"

"Why yes, they are. Sharp eye you've got there, young man."

"Thanks. Say, how much for a bouquet?"

"Twelve. But for you, I'll settle for ten." Wally readily handed over the bill, sweeping up the fresh-smelling flowers with a sweeping gesture.

"Thanks!" he called at the vendor with a tip of the head in gratitude.

Further down the street was a coffee shop. He and Dick went there for their first date. Wally peeked inside and saw that the line wasn't too long. A quick glance at the menu. He could afford to buy two cups. He went inside. Ten minutes later, he came out with one cup of caramel macchiato and an iced mocha. He sipped his mocha as he walked before stealing a sip of Dick's coffee. He wouldn't mind. He finished his coffee quickly, picking up the pace once the cup was thrown away.

He barely caught the bus. The driver wasn't amused as Wally climbed on, Dick's macchiato and flowers in hand. As the bus rumbled onward, he felt butterflies rush to his stomach. He thought of seeing Dick again after a year was giving him a stomach ache. He almost wanted to chicken out.

"Don't you look dapper, young man!" Wally started, turning quickly. It was an old woman, her eyes magnified by her glasses.

"Ummm, thanks?"

"What's a dashing young man like you doing on the bus to Hook's End?"

"Oh, well I'm going to see my… boyfriend." He swallowed nervously under her knowing eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to see my grandkids. It's been a while."

"…Yeah." The bus screeched to a halt.

Wally rushed off the bus and ran towards Dick. The green expanse was empty, which was odd. Even on weekdays, there were usually a few people around. The sweet old lady walked off the bus slowly, heading in a different direction from Wally.

"Sorry I'm late! The bus caught all the red lights and I know I said I'd be here at noon. I got you coffee though. It's a little cold, but it's from that place you like. Oh, and I'm sure you'll love these! Blue asters, just for you!"

Wally smiled brightly. "A-Artemis says hi. She didn't say this, but I know she misses you. Everyone does. God, Dick, I really miss you. I… I wish you could come back, but I guess that's not going to happen." He dropped to his knees, dropping the coffee and flowers as he hugged the gravestone. Pain, sadness, suppressed self-hatred all burned within him, threatening to consume him entirely. It was a release of all the emotions dammed up for a year. "God, this is all my fault. Fuck, I'm so sorry." He was crying now. "I fucked up and got you killed and it's all my fault. I miss you so much, and I never told you I love you."

He leaned against the cold stone for support, as if holding it would bring him closer to his friend—boyfriend—love. For the first time in a year, he cried, finally releasing the tears he had been holding in for so long; he couldn't pretend like he was alright anymore. Even though he had been closest to Dick, he had to be the strong one. It had been a hard blow to the Team, to him. He had to hide the pain and bear it with a grin. "I love you," he murmured against the cold, dead stone, "and I wish I could bring you back."

Finally, after a few minutes—hours? days?—he picked himself up again, dusting off the dirt from his shins. "It's been nice seeing you again, Dick. Maybe next time, I won't wait a year to see you again." He picked up the crumpled flowers and half-emptied coffee cup and turned around and left, dropping the Styrofoam cup in the trash as he left.

I wrote this a few months ago and finally thought to put it up here. So yeah, surprise ending!


End file.
